


Louis, the football player

by Mirthe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, English Football, Famous, Football, Gen, One Shot, One direction AU, Short One Shot, Short Story, Soccer, harryxlouis - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louisXharry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirthe/pseuds/Mirthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a football player and the guys are watching his game. Some via the telly, some in the stadium itself. Will the boys meet, or will they never even know the others exist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis, the football player

"C'mon mate, we cant miss the game!" Clark said, motioning for Zayn to hurry up.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," Zayn said. He pushed himself trough the crowd and sat down on the seat Clark had saved for him.

"Jesus, Tomlinson is rocking those shorts," his best friend said. Zayn gave him a look.

The fact that Clark was gay didn't really bother him, it was just... Weird to hear him say such things.

"Sorry mate, I wouldn't know. His girlfriend is hot, though," he said.

"Didnt you hear? They broke up like, ages ago! Rumor says it was because he's gay," Clark told him. Zayn almost choked on his drink.

"He broke up with her? Damn, if I were in his shoes I'd have never let her go! That body, man!" Clark just laughed and shook his head.

"Unless you were gay," he said.

"I guess you have a point there, but those are just rumors," he said, turning to view the field. "Go go gooo!" he then cheered when he saw the game was starting. He frowned when a tall guy with brown curls was pulled up in front of him. Damn, he couldn't see anything now.

~~~~~~~~~

"Yeah, go for it!" Liam yelled. "C'mon, pass it to Tomlinson, Roony!"

"No, not to Van Persie! Tomlinson!" Niall joined in.

The both of them were seated in front of the tv together with some other friends, watching the game.

And if it was because Van Persie heard Niall and Liam screaming their lungs out towards the tv or because he also thought Tomlinson would have a better shot at scoring than he did, didn't matter. He shot, Tomlinson got the ball, Tomlinson went right trough the defense and he scored!

The crowd on the tv went nuts, and so did the crowd in Liam's living room. "We're so going to win now we have both Tomlinson and Van Persie on the team!" Niall exclaimed and he high-fived Liam.

~~~~~~~~~

"Why am I even here?" Harry muttered to himself. He was cold, his chair wasn't comfortable, the crowd was way too loud for his liking and to top it all off, he was hungry.

He could've been at home, baking a pie or something, or just reading a book. Maybe even watch an episode of Supernatural while he was laying in his warm and comfy bed. But nooo that couldn't be possible because for some reason his sister Gemma just had to drag him all the way up here to 'enjoy the game' with her. Whatever that meant.

"C'mon Harry, at least pretend like your having fun!" she said, pulling him up from his chair. Harry pouted and pulled his jacked a bit closer to his body.

"Yay," he said. "Good enough?"

Gemma laughed and shook her head. "I know you can do better than that. Please?"

Harry looked at his feet and smiled. Why did she even bring him here? She knew he hated sports. Still, just for her he decided he'd try a little harder. But only this once.

~~~~~~~~~

The game ended and I cheered together with the rest of my mates. We won!

"Wooooooooh!" The crazy dutchy ran up to me and jumped so high he ended up half sitting on my neck. I laughed and cheered with him, half stumbling and falling over as more and more of my team mates jumped on me and pushed me around.

"You did it Lou! Two-Zero and that all thanks to you and your great feet. I'd kiss 'm if they weren't so smelly," Anderson told me while he patted me on my back. I threw my head back and laughed with the rest of the team.

"Sure, whatever. Thanks man."

I turned around and my eyes fell on the great screen where a guy was cheering with his friend. His huge quiff bounced up and down as he jumped and yelled, hugging the guy next to him. I smiled, realizing our team weren't the only ones happy. Then the screen moved a bit and it showed a boy who was sitting down, happily looking up to a girl who was jumping up and down next to him. I frowned. Those brown curls and dimple smile seemed familiar, but I was sure I had never seen him before. I'd like to get to know him though..

My mates dragged me away, I heard the champagne popping and the screen was already long out of my sight, but still I couldn't let the thought of that one lad go. Wo was he? Why did my heart ache at the thought of never getting to know him? I shook my head and decided to let it go. Thinking of him wasn't going to help, I'd never see him again anyway. I looked around and started to participate in the little party in our dressing room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! A penny for your thoughts? (:


End file.
